His bigest mistake
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: sly made a huge mistake. The only way to fix it is to give up his thieving ways for good. And in five years, he could not be more happy. Hatis until further notic
1. Chapter 1

-1_Hi all this my first fanfic. Don__'__t hate me. Here is the summary. Sly makes a __**HUGE**__ mistake. The only way he could begin to fix this would mean the end of his thievery . But if he does not do it, he could not hold the Thievius Raccoonus® with pride or claim to be a Cooper. Just what did he do? Well he__…__ oh look at time. Summery over._

Disclaimer: Don't own. But one day I will and then the world Eyes look back and forth. Sorry about. Didn't mean it. Sweat drop sweat drop.

The infamous Sly Copper lay near his gang hideout. For some strange reason, he was butt naked (no detail) with the cloth he used last night at the bar in a bundle. The all natural raccoon quickly climbed up the drain pipe with the bundle under his right arm pit.

'Whoo, I must try this again.' He thought grinning. If punishment for thinking this, a wicked headache hit. 'Killer hangover, killer hangover.'

He opened his window and climbed in his room. He tried to do this as quite as possible or he would wake the guys up. Sadly for him there was no need for that. Bentley and Murray were waiting for him.

"Sly, where the he- oh g-d (won't say it) put some pants on." Bentley turned his head with Murray.

"Sorry guys," He quickly put some boxers on. "Thanks guys. I think I'll get something for my hangover and hit the sack."

He tried to make beeline for the doorway, but Murray blocked him.

"Where were you? We were worried about you. Why were you naked? What happened?" He must have been taken lesson to be-like-noisy-parent from Bentley .

"Bar, don't know, don't know. Now can I get some aspirin?"

"Let him go Murray. He might remember something later" Bentley was definitely worried.

"Thank you." He opened the door and ran down stairs to get something to fix his hangover.

Carmelita woke up on her couch. There were three things wrong she could see; number one, she was on her couch, number two her whole living room was in a huge mess and the third thing was that she had nothing on (no detail). She tied to move, but that gave her a huge pain in the head. She went through her home. Mess, mess everywhere. She look at her front door. She tugged and let out a low prayer. She would die if someone came in right now. She got another headache burst. She moved to get one which took a good five minutes. She dialled Chief Barkley personal phione number.

'Pick up, pick up.' She looked around, blushing when she realized she still naked. She looked around for cloths, but when she found them she realized that she could not wear them at all. G-d damn it, what the hell happened.

"Carmelita?"

She jumped at his voice.

"Hello chief, I am just calling in because I do not feel well enough to come in today."

"Why?"

"Vomiting and headaches. Oh no." She actually felt like vomiting right now.

"Go Carmelita." With that he hung up. Not that she heard that. She was in her bathroom throwing up.

Three months later

Sly was worried. It was about the number one officer Carmelita. For some reason , she was not up to her usually performance. She was slower than usually, she seemed more easily angered and even though it was hard for him to admit it, she was getting larger. He held a priceless gem, waiting for her to show up.

"Sly don't brother, she not going to show up. She called in to get a check up." Bentley said with a tried voice. He had stayed at home due to Sly's consistent talk about Carmelite. He should do something instead of just talking about it.

"Fine." He made it to the van with out any trouble. Murray get the back without any trouble again. This was getting very boring. But little did he know that things would get very interesting. After parking in the garage they heard a shrill voice yelling at them. Or more precisely, Sly.

"Sly get up here!"

With a sigh, he ran through the door Murray opened and followed the pink hippo that was his one of his two best two friends.

"Yes mom?"

"It seems that Carmelite is on leave."

"What!? Why?!" Sly yelled.

"Let me see, let me see," Bentley hacked in the strict police files "Here we g-," He stopped in mid sentence with a shocked face. The other two read it and shared the turtle face. "Oh."

"My." (Murray)

"G-d." (Sly)

Earlier that day

"Well Carmelite, you don't have any sickness," Her doctor, Doc Fishman (not a fish) a badger, turned his head away form her for a minute.

'Well, why am I always throwing up now, have strange cravings, hmm?' She thought very angrily.

"So what is wrong with me?" She asked with an annoyed voice.

"Well the thing is…" The badger was sweating now.

"What is it!" She snapped.

"You are…"

_Sorry about ending it here. Nice cliff, ay? So what is wrong with her? Why is the gang so shocked? Please review. First fanfic. Tell me you if like it. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_I__'__m sorry _Vert 9413_ I was just trying setting the mood and it is my first fanfic. So it is __**very **__clear what is going on. How will Sly go on and fix it. Lets see._

"Pregnant!?!?! What the hell do you mean I'm pregnant?!? How in the damn world am I pregnant!?!" Carmelite was yelling a voice that even Sly didn't get. Usually.

"I don't know. You are about three months pregnant, by the way." Doc Fishman was eyeing the door. He was scared beyond believe.

"Oh g-d (will never write it)." She remembered that day. Why her cloths smelt like _that_, why her whole house was a huge mess. She remembered what happened.

Flashback

_She was at a bar. She had a rough time the office. Once again, she was chewed out for not getting Ringtail, once again she received a lot of disturbing suggestions, a lot threats. She need to get somewhere she could be… not her. She had a good bottles of beer (not sure if could do this) and she was losing all direct control of what she was doing. She turned to a male lizard, saying "Hey bud, wanna go somewhere?" Her voice was slurred. _

_The lizard looked at her and said "Sorry, sister I don't go bimbo chicks."_

"_Hey, you can't call a model a bimbo." A equally drunken voice came in. A young raccoon. _

"_Thanks good looking." Carmelita said with a grin._

"_Nothing to it."_

"_Hey, how about you?"_

"_Why the hell not."_

_They went back to apartment._

"_So baby," the raccoon was very, very, drunk by now. "You ready for some lovin?"_

"_You know I'm second thoughts." She was getting nervous._

"_No you're not. Now come here."_

_She tried to stop him no avail._

_After he was done, he left something. A blue raccoon card._

End flashback

Carmelite was panicking badly.

"I gotto to go."

"Carmelite!" The badger yelled after her, but to now avail.

After twenty minutes of thinking and taking care of patients, he had to call her boss.

Back at hideout

"Oh no oh no oh noooo." Sly had just had the same flashback as Carmelite had.

"I can't believe. I can't believe someone did this, Sly where the hell are you going?!" Bentley yelled at the panicking raccoon.

"Going to fix something." He held in his hands three objects; the copper cane®, the thievius raccoonus® and a pare of handcuffs.

_Sorry again for the cliff. So it is obvious where Sly is going, but why does he have those three items? More answer tomorrow, same finfic website, same fanfic story. Oh yeah, I can't believe the great _Kitty Petro_ actually read my story and reviewed. Your stories are works of higher beings. Not worthy, not worthy. Review. _


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Not what you think happened, aye? Sly has done a horrible thing to the woman he loves the most. How is he going to do fix it? Answer coming up now in three, two oh wait almost forgot._

Disclaimer: don't own it. For now, (does laugh from Bleach (don't own that either))

Carmelite was crying her eyes out. Her life was over. She was most likely going to lose her job, her parents will always be so disappointed with her and she was going to be stuck with this kid. Although she did not want this, she was not going leave it at some orphanage. She was going to raise it right, she knew that, but how she didn't. She looked out of her bedroom window. The night sky made her more angry. She left her room and the closed window to use the restroom. She hadn't even changed from the doctor. When she came back, she sensed something was wrong. She looked around and saw that was wrong. Her window was open.

"Who's there?" She yelled. She yelled it again even louder.

"Carmelite." A voice from the living room that she knew all too well. A voice that made her blood boil.

"You fucking basterd!" She picked up her hairdryer and threw at him. He stepped aside. She picked up more and more items to throw at the raccoon. "What the hell do you want now!? You want to fuck me so more?!"

"No, I came to turn my self in." Sly had some bruise.

"What?!"

"I said..."

"I fucking heard you! Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I could not live if I didn't try to somehow fix this."

"You will try run away the first fucking minute you get."

"No I won't. I give my word as a Cooper and on the Thievius Raccoonus and the Copper cane. If I lie, you can have them destroyed." He held them to her.

This made her stop and think. He was actually willing to forfeit the book that had been in his family for so long. The same book he worked so hard to get back form Fiendish Five.

"You're lying."

"If you don't believe me, here are some handcuffs."

"I'll use my own." She went to dresser top shelf.

"You believe me?"

"Shut up." She came to his behind and clamped the handcuffs on his wrist. She took the items in one hand and pushed the raccoon with the other.

_Sorry about shortness. So do you believe what Sly says? Review and please tell me what you think. More of this tomorrow, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Hey all, so Sly is giving it all up. Remember, in about five years he could not be happier. How? That would be telling(of course). This will be short of small, but very important. But here is the new rule, to get more chapters, I must gain at least five reviews(positive) from different people. For example, if I get ten reviews, will post two chapters without asking for more. But if I get negative reviews, a raccoon will get neutered._

"What was that about being neutered?" Sly asked looked ill.

"Shut up, or no Carmelite life-size doll." I said evil look.

"Yes master. Do you want me say the disclaimer?"

"Go ahead."

"He doesn't own me, the Cooper gang or Carmelite." He say stroking the doll's hair.

On to the story.

The drive was long. Carmelite had to take the long way due to a accident on the road. To make things worse there was traffic. Sly looked in front of him. There sitting in the driver seat was women he would have given it all up. 'I did.' He thought himself. Carmelite was really messed up now. She actually didn't lock the handcuffs.

"Why are you really doing this?" Carmelite asked without turning her head.

"I told y-."

"I said I want the really reason Ringtail." She said with a hint of anger. This made Sly confused. He never heard this kind of voice. It was much more soft and quiet than usually.

"Because I love you." Sly said even more softly and quietly than her.

"What as that Cooper?" She asked without anger, but with something that could be called amusement? From her?

"I said I." Sly was beginning to blush.

"I'm not going to kill you," She said with a grin, "Hard."

"Love you." He spat out. There, he said it. Now he get laugh at. He put his head down waiting for the cruel laugh.

"You do?" She was beginning to blush herself.

"Yah, that's why I came. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to help you. I promise that I will do anything to help you."

"Stop it Sly. You said enough," After twenty minutes of awkward silence, Carmelite broke it. "We're here." She went out and opened his door.

He looked up at Interpol building. With a sigh, he put his legs out the car and began to walk up the stars behind the fox. Before he entered the building, a thought crossed his mind. 'She called me Sly.'

"Ringtail, come now." She beckoned, but without anger.

"Yes Carmelite."

_So nothing more say, remember five reviews. More of this at the same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Here we go. This chapter will be longer than normal. So here the question that you all want to know, __'__Will Carmelita (thank you Kitty Petro) turn Sly in?__'__ Answer here. But a must get five reviews for this one to go on. That reminds me. __"__Good news Cooper, you get to keep your manhood, for now__…__ Bowhhha (laugh on shoulders from Bleach (don__'__t own)) _

"Yes!" Sly runs away before my solders can get.

"Get him." I yell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or anyone else from the game.

"Chief Barkly, Carmelita is here." His secretary informed him.

"I told her to stay at home"

"And she's got Cooper with her."

"What?!?" He yelled. "This I have to see this." He yanked his office door open and ran to the inside front of the building.

Inside front of the building

Carmelita was stunned. Her job was saved, she was going to get a job promotion, her parents would be happy that she got the jerk that did _this_, and the kid was going to a great start from what money Sly has.

"Carmelita Fox, what are you doing here?" Chief Barkly pulled the men who had gather around her and Cooper. In the calmest voice she could manage, she said, "I have Cooper locked in the sturdiest handcuffs. I have the Thievius Raccoonus and the Cooper Cane for evidence. If you do not mind sir, I will go and full in the papers arrest as well the ones for him to have a court appearance. So can you have someone to take Cooper to the holding cells, I will most appreciate it."

After a few seconds being shocked, he took action. "I will take Cooper personally to the cells. You," pointing to an officer, "Take these items to my office. Everyone else, back to work."

With a clutter of footsteps, the room was empty except for Sly and Chief Barkly.

"Well let's gets this done." Sly said with no spirit.

"Shut up Cooper," Carmelita was like a daughter to him, so he had to fight back the urge to kill Cooper, he would let those killers in prison get him. "Huh?"

"Yeah I know the handcuffs aren't locked." Sly said with a lower voice and even lower spirits.

"You will tell me what happened Cooper, you hear me?"

Sly said something he or any Cooper master thief would never say or do, "Yes chief, but maybe we should talk when I am locked up. Maybe you feel more comfortable with me locked up. Here's my skeleton key." He went for his front pocket and tossed the chief the key. Barkly was stunned. Here was a Cooper, actually handing over the key to his live. (Sorry about the pun. Couldn't stop myself).

"You better believe it Cooper."

One trip to the holding cells and one explanation later.

"So that's the whole story, Cooper?" Chief Barkly asked a low voice. He was setting next Sly in the chair.

"Yes sir." Sly held his head in his arms. He was seating on the bed. He never thought he would be behind bars.

"You know Cooper, what you did to Carmelita was awful. But what you are trying do now is something none of my officers would have done. It takes a true man to face his mistake and take the consequences. If you ever get of jail, I would be glad to have you on the force."

"Maybe sir." Sly said in a whisper.

"I will see you tomorrow Cooper." Chief Barkly stood up and left. "I except you will not try leave, Cooper?"

"No sir."

"Still, I have someone here." He walked to the door and left. Unknown to them, Carmelita had heard everything.

Next day

Sly was sinking into depression. There were at lest twenty reporters trying to get information every five minutes. In fact there was going to be a person in five, four, there, two, now. A huge group of offices had backed in to the holding room. They were pushing of a huge bunch of them now. Or so he thought.

"You fucking basted, I fucking kill you for what you did to my daughter." A angry voice broke through the chatter of Interpol officers. A second later a single fox broke through. He was middle-age fox in normal clothing. He was obviously Mr Fox. Sly stood up very fast. He went near the bars, which turned to be a big mistake. As soon as Sly got there, Mr. Fox went for blood. He punched Sly in face despite the bars and started to kick Sly. He was livid. After a few minutes of a savage beating, the fox was pulled of the bleeding raccoon. It took at least five Interpol officers to take raving fox away.

"Mr. Cooper, are you ok?" A officer asked him. Sly tried to nod, but he was losing conscious. He was almost out. The last thing he heard was someone yelling for something to call an ambulance.

_So here we have it. Thank you all for reviewing. One thing, if you find typos, tell me where it is and I will fix it. More reviews please. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Here we go. One thing, if your daughter/older sister/younger sister got knocked up, wouldn__'__t you want to kill the guy? So this one will have, -wait why I am telling you? Remember review and if you find mistakes tell me where it is and I will try to fix it. _

Disclaimer: Don't Sly Cooper, or anyone from the game. I do own Chief Barkly (if he **is** in the game, doh) Mr Fox.

Sly head was lost. He was in a vast black place. He was looking around for someone, something, anything.

"How could you?" It was a voice that Sly nearly forget what it sound like. He had last heard when he was kid.

"Dad?" He turned to see his farther with his back towards him. He burst with happiness.

"You are no longer a Cooper." His farther said with anger.

"Dad?"

"You must be the weakest Cooper of all to do this."

"But Dad,"

"You think you can just fix this?" His father voice was extremely anger.

"Dad."

"Don't you dare call yourself a Cooper again." His father was walking away from him.

"Dad." Sly tied to follow him, but he fell. "Dad, Dad." He kept on repeating that.

"Mr Cooper, wake up. Mr Cooper, wake up." A woman's voice was yelling that seemd kindly to him(might sound impossible, but she managed it).

"Huh, what?" Sly looked around. He was in a white blurry room. After a few minutes, everything went into focus. He was in a hospital room(he could tell it was a hospital by the smell), on a bed. Chained to the bed he quickly fond out. "My head is killing me." He whined, using his left hand to rub his head due to the fact his right hand was chained down.

"Well that can only be expected from a beating like that." A smallish wolf nurse tolled him. She doing something, Sly couldn't tell(he was still coming back to the real world).

"Oh yeah."

"Excuse me Debra, but someone wanted to give our _guest_ some flowers." A voice that clearly didn't like Sly broke in.

"Sure thing, I think _Mr. Cooper _will like them." Debra said with a kind voice. A lion walked in, clearly showing that she did not want to serve Sly. She was carrying in some orchids. Sly eyes went wide and his body went white.

"Oh no." A heart machine started to beat rapidly.

"Mr Cooper, what's wrong?" Sly was already starting to brake out in hives. Sly said with great trouble, "Orchids." He was coughing badly. The lion run out with the flowers.

"Mr Cooper, do you have any allergy…" She was cut off by Sly pointing to where his pants were hanging. Debra ran to them and after a few seconds of digging, she pulled some needles out. "Is this it?" She was confirmed by a rapid shaking of a head. After a quick ejection, Sly started to calm down.

"Bad reactions. Break out in hives and essaf-esaga." Sly was groping around for that word.

"Oesophagus?"

"Yes, thank you. My oesophagus,"

"You mean oesophagus?"

"Whatever. My _oesophagus_ close up on me."

"That's awful"

"No it's not. So lets get fifty orchids and get rid of this, _thing_." The lion came in with a smirk on her face.

"Jesse, I will pretend I did not just hear _that_." Debra glared at the lion "You know the nurse oath," Turning to Sly, the wolf said, "I will get some more allergies needles for you. I will tell the guards to not let any orchids in."

"Guards?"

"Yes Mr Cooper, there are guards everywhere. Ones on top, bottom, front, back of this room. There is also some outside the door and some from across the street to watch this room." Debra said glared at Jesse stopping her from saying anything.

"Thank you Debra."

"What about me, you rat?" Jesse said with a glare.

"You were not much help," Sly said with no heart or any emotion, "And I'm a raccoon,"

Jesse, with a humph, she left the room with Debra behind her. "Debra, do you mind opening the windows?" Sly looked at his pants, quickly realizing that he was wearing only his mask and a hospital gown. No, _just_ a hospital gown. He felt very uncomfortable.

"Sure thing Mr Cooper," Debra walked and opened the windows. Before she left the room, she add, "Someone will be here help you dress later Mr Cooper."

"Thank you Debra." Sky said it with the smallest smile possible at that time. She returned it with her own smile. After a few minutes of relaxing, he almost fell asleep.

"Sly!!!" A shrill voice broke the silence. Although it was high pitch, it was very hard to hear.

"Bent?" Sly looked around for his friend.

"Keep it quit."

"Where are you?" Sly whispered.

"I'm on your chin Sly."

"What!?"

"I said QUIET!" Bentley yelled at him.

"How can you be on my chin?" Sly said after the ringing stopped.

"Look at your chin. There is a fly on your chin. You see it?" Sly nodded his head. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Bentley yelled at Sly. "STOP SHAKING YOUR HEAD, SLY!"

"Ok, ok, ok. Wait where is that fly?"

"I'm on your head. So lets go."

"Go? How can I go anywhere?"

"Don't worry, we will have the black market men create a diversion and."

"No Bent."

"Sly?"

"Go and leave me. The Cooper gang is done. Live you _own_ live. Tell Murray the same thing. I was wrong to force to help me."

"Sly, you didn't for-."

"Good-bye, Bent."

With that, he crushed the fly. He held his head in his free hand. He was starting to cry when a knock game.

"Oh good, you're here to help me dress." Sly said pushing himself up.

"In your dreams, Ringtail." Carmelita open the door. She slightly giggled at the raccoon crimson blush.

"What are you doing here?" Sly asked with his head turned away.

"Just to make sire you are ok," She said with the most kindest voice Sly ever heard. Sly was grinning of what Carmelita said. She stared at him for a few seconds before she realized what she said. "And to make sure you are still here." She blurted out very fast.

"Don't need to worry about _that_." He said felling hurt.

"I know that. I mean, what, the black market is going to come here and bust you out?"

"Well actually I..."

"So Cooper. Why no orchids Cooper?"

"So you sent them?"

"What? No, no. I just overheard that bitchy lion complaining she couldn't bring you orchids."

Normally Sly would say "Jealousy does not suite you." But he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Stop Sly."

"No, I'm the worst Cooper ever. I did this to you and I'm have the gall to call myself a Cooper. I'm so weak." With that, Carmelite replied by slapping him arcos the face.

"Sly, what does your family hold above all?" She demanded.

"Honour."

"And what's more honourable; doing your thievery and leaving me behind or staying here with me and giving up your thievery?"

"The third one."

"There is no third one, only two. You mean the second one, right."

"Yes, yes right, the second one." The raccoon blushed even more.

"So Cooper, do you really mean it? I mean, giving it all up?"

"Yup, if that mean I can be with you, I'll do it. In fact, I, Sylvester James Andrew Cooper, herby give up all thievery and illegal actions from this day forward." He held his front paw.

"I believe you." She kissed him on forehead and left. A second later, a knock.

"Mr Cooper, are you ready to change?"

"Yes, yes."

_Whoa. What a long chapter. No friends, no family, only Carmelita. Didn't want to make it all in the hospital. If you find any mistakes, tell me. So with nothing more to say, more of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	7. Chapter 7

-1_Now here__'__s what you all been waiting for, __**Chapter Seven**__. So with not much to say, but someone is know banned from reviewing._

"Sly, take it away." I point to a empty stage.

"No."

"Do it or else."

Sly comes out in out pink dress.

"Why?" He groans.

"Because of Scott. Since I cannot go within 50 fifty feet,_ damn restraining order_, to him, I have to let my anger out on someone."

"It cannot get worse."

"Oh yah, everyone in world is watching this right now."

"Wh-"

"If you don't say the disclaimer."

"He does not own anyone from the game. Please don't do it Evilhumour Author." Sly runs out in the pink dress.

"Sucker." As I upload him in a dress on youtube.

Judgement day. Sly was sitting a Interpol car which had four more Interpol cars following his car. He also had his hands cuffed to the back doors. Sly couldn't believe this was happening. This was a first for him. Hell, this was a first to happen to any Cooper. He was the first Cooper to go to a officer and hand himself/herself over, he was the first one that was willing to go to prison and the first Cooper ever to give up all thievery.

"Hey pervert," A gruff voice said from the front, "We're here, jackass."

The insults were hard, but Sly knew he deserved it. He knew half the people he met would hate him for what he did, and the other half would admire him for what he was doing.

"Hey, let off the raccoon. He's doing the right thing." A another voice said softly.

The car stopped in front of court house. Three of the four cars pulled up around Sly's car. The last one drove off. Sly was somewhat ready for court, but he was not ready for all the news vans.

"What the hell? I thought this was a private court hearing." Sly asked, slightly nervous.

"It seems that pervert knows stuff." The gruff voice answered mockingly.

"Piss off, Scott."

"You piss off, Conner." More and more arguing and swearing came from the front.

"Um, don't you have to take me in?" Sly asked quietly after listening for a while.

"You heard your boyfriend Conner, you do it." Scott ordered his younger partner. Cursing under his breath at the rhino, the young cat stepped out of the car.

"Freaking jerk..." Conner dragged Sly out and pushed him forward. There were many officers creating a clear line for the cat and raccoon. They were also pushing off reporters. Ignoring the babble of questions and even more insults, Sly marched right in. After being sent to the right court room, Sly was feeling a bit odd. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was shame. He was ashamed to be a thief.

"We're here, Sly." Conner pushed forward Sly forward, and the raccoon didn't resist. He just kept walking towards the table on the left. Carmelita and a siamese cat next to her which Sly guessed was her lawyer.

"Over there, Sly." Conner pushed him to his table which Sly sat down at. There were a number officers around there. The cat stayed with Sly.

"Order in the court, order in the court. The honourable judge Zuri Nthanda presides. " A bulldog announced. A black cat walked in. She was clearly the judge. "

Mr Cooper, how do you plead?" She asked. She had a noticeable African-American (only way I will say it) accent.

"Guilty." Sly replied with the clearest voice he could manage.

"Really?" She asked, "Of all charges of theft?"

"Yes. Guilty."

"And the charge of ra-."

"Yes, guilty!" Sly virtually yelled.

"Well Mr Cooper, you are facing about twenty-five to life in prison. Is there anything else?" Sly looked to Carmelita. She looked back at him.

"...No."

"Fine then. You will deported back to America, where you will be sent to Alcatraz." The raccoon nodded mutely. And with that, he allowed himself to taken away.

_So anything to say? Beside what I asked for, sorry if it seems short. I will not update until I got what I ask for. Remember more of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _

A BIG thank you to Kirmon64. She rocks.


	8. Chapter 8

-1_Hi all. Like I always say, __**tell**__ me how I can improve it. So on to the story._

"So Sly, take it away."

"What do I get in return?"

"This totally realistic Carmelita doll."

"Oh boy. He does not own any us," Sly jumps near the doll. As he puts his hand near the doll's but, it slaps him. "I thought you said it was realistic?"

"Duh. Any girl will slap a guy trying to touch her ass."

"You're a very mean boy."

"Shut up and say it."

Sly remains quite.

"I deal with you later."

Disclaimer: don't own it. But when world becomes mine, then it will

Ps I know Alcatraz is gone, but I made it up 'n' running in story

Prison was like high school. Only worse. The plane trip was short, but all the guards were making Sly nervous. Also the fact that more than half were insulting him as much as Scott did. And they had guns pointed on him. They kept on jumping when he moved a muscle. He gave them a look when he had to go the bathroom. When he tired to tell the guy he was chained to that he to go, they all jumped and had guns pointed towards him. Sly got somewhat pissed. He was over a large body of water, he couldn't swim or survive a fall from that high. And how was he suppose to escape from a bathroom? After they landed , they put very tight ones handcuffs on his arms and legs. To top it off, they decide it was that it was necessary for him to have a muzzle on. It took Sly a lot of restraint to not say anything. Even worse, since they didn't want anyone to get him and free him, they landed far from San Francisco and put him a freakin' bus with helicopters and cars that were heavily load with weapons. After a two hour drive they where finally in San fran. Then they order him to get out with guns pointed at him if he tried to run. Where could he go? He was on the freaking pier with water on his right, water in front of him, water on his left and a whole army of police behind him. He was shoved on boat with other boats near the on Sly was on so if he thought to make a break for it and somehow manage to learn to swim in three seconds and learn how swim so fast to escape boat filled with cops and expert boats men in one second, Sly didn't think he would escape. But there were still cops with guns pointed at him and he was still chained up. At least they taken of the damn muzzle of him. But he was still pissed off. He was dropped on the island. He walked off the damn boat with guards pushing him toward the front office of the world's greatest prison ever made. The guards didn't seem so worried about him escaping right now. After all, this was Alcatraz, the toughest prison in the world. After being checked 'in' and given the 'proper gear', he was shown to his cell. Surprising, this cell was on the ground level, not one of the cells in the infamous underground dungeon levels. He did have a bared window, but had a straight drop down to the ocean with no way to climb anywhere else. There was double bed and on the other side was a sink and the toilet. The once great thief let out a sad sigh. Life was over the Cooper name.

"Hey there, who are you?" A voice came from behind. He could tell the guy would be fat, pathetic and disturbing gross. He got it right on all three calls. Sly turned to see a fat, middle-age, pathetic wheezing bulldog in orange. Yet why he was here, Sly had no clue. "I guess you're my new roommate. Name is Toner Routfield."

"Ok." Sly was trying to figure where he had heard that name.

"So what's your name kid?"

It took Sly five seconds to answerer, "Sly Cooper."

"The Sly Cooper? As in the Sly Cooper master thief?" Sly nodded, "I'm too fat to follow your steps. And you know that everyone must find there own path. Mine was children."

"Wait. Oh gawd," Sly knew who exactly he was. This guy was one of the worlds biggest child molester. "You were inspired by me?!"

"Yep," He held out his paw as if he wanted to shake his paw. "Ok, then lets go then."

"Go where?"

"Lunch time." Sly saw that all the barred doors were opened and many mass killers and rapist where moving in one direction. As he was walking, a horrible thought went through him. '_How many did h inspire to do what they did?_'. That thought sent a chill down his spine. Eventually the duo hit the lunchroom. There were hundreds of tables placed out with hundreds of criminals already sitting down and eating. The guards were on beams patrolling the area. They had some guarding the stairway. Sly saw the automated lunch dispenser. Sly waited his turn and finally got his food when suddenly his feet were off the ground.

"Look who's here. The damn rat that got me locked up. Lets see how he likes being in a box." The voice was unmistakable. Muggshot. Said animal was holding Sly by the tail. He shoved the raccoon through the dispenser face-first. Thanks to his lanky body, his whole body fitted right in. Then Muggshot shoved a tray to block him in. It took Sly two minutes to get out. By then, Muggshot was surround by fellow inmates laughing at Sly. Sly jumped on his unprotected back and started to punch his head in from behind him. Needless to say, five seconds later a masses riot broke out. Five minutes later Sly was in cell. He had his first meeting with the warden. He saw out of the corner of his eye some guards passing money around. Sly sighed heavily. He was in prison. He was joke to people, they were betting on him. He was disgusted by the people around him. He was more ashamed to be a thief then ever before.

Six months later.

Sly was hopeful once in a long time. He managed to have a possible bail hearing. He was dressed in a suit and tie. He still had a army of guards, S.W.A.T, FBI and who knows else right beside him. Sly didn't care. He walked in the court with his head up. He saw television camera, reporters and a lot of Sly fans. But they lost any importance because he saw the only thing he cared about. Carmelita. Before he could say a thing, the court was called in. It was the same judge from before.

"Mr Cooper, we are called to hear your bail plea. How do you decide to go about this?"

"Sorry your honour, but I have something different," Before anyone could say something he continued, "I will give all information on every crime lord, mafia leader. I will allow my family moves to be teach. You can move to the deepest part of Alcatraz so I will have no change of ever escaping," Sly took a breath. "The person who I committed my crime to will get all my family money. The legal money, of course. I just want one thing. I would like to have a letter each year telling me about the soon-to-be mother child."

Needless to say everyone was not expecting that one. Tons were jaw-dropped. Carmelita was crying. Zuri Nthanda looked at him wit such respect.

"Mr Cooper, I do not know about your offer. My collages, will discuse it and give you an answer as soon as possible." As soon as she that, Carmelita went into labour. Carmelita was taken to the San Fran hospital, but before she left, she looked at Sly that showed so much gratitude and happiness. Sly allowed himself to be taken back.

Later at Alcatraz.

Sly was walking the entrance when he was called to a phone. Sly picked it up to hear Carmelita crying voice. What she said made his offer at court pointless. Sly's knees gave out, tears falling down his face. The baby had die right before birth. Carmelita just asked one thing, did he really mean everything? Would he do that for her and the kid? He said the truth. Yes.

_So Sly and Carmelita are pulled closer and closer. What can this mean in four years and three months? Find out next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	9. Chapter 9

-1_So this chapter will short, but it needs to like this._

"Sly, have a day off from my evil. Just say it."

"He does not own anyone from the games."

Two months later.

It has been two months since Carmelite last saw Sly in person. Two months since he was willing to give everything the Cooper clan had made and done. Two months since he was willing to give up any chance of freedom. Two months since she was knew how much he loved her. Two months since she realized how much **she** loved him. There was a men how committed a crime on her and did everything to fix it. She had returned to work. He heard whispers about her. She had papers she needed to hind to her boss. She saw the door open. Thinking nothing of it, she walked in. She saw her boss with some unknown people all looking above a long piece of paper.

"Sir?" A number of gasp tolled her no one heard her come in.

"Miss Fox!"

"What are you doing?"

Her boos sighed before answering her, "After Sly's bail trial, people started a petition. All around the world people signing lists. So far we have over five thousands signs and plenty more are coming in," After a few seconds he asked her the question. "Would you like to sign it." She looked it for five seconds, she picked up a pen and signed it.

One month later.

Sly was nervous. He was brought out of prison to attended a hearing that he had no clue what about. His life was over with. The prisoners used to say how to good he did, banging Carmelita even she was cop, now they said he was whimp He was always on the lookout for Muggshot and his goons. They have taken to beating the rap ot of him whenever they saw him.

"Hear ye, hear ye. The honourable judge Zuri Nthanda presides."

"Mr Cooper, you know why you are here?" She asked with a smallest hint of… grin, smile?

"No, I was brought here with no words why." Sly was tyring to keep clam. He drank some water from his glass.

"You were brought here because of over ten thousand signers per countries asking for your release," Sly started to chock on the water he was drinking. Over ten thousand people asking for his release?! "Due to these larger numbers, I am forced to release you from Alcatraz," Sly was un shocked. "You will move to Paris, France due to the fact the only person that caught you lives there," Sly had tears in his eyes. "Also, due to your abilities you would be working the police department. Now if you commit one crime you will be sent back to prison. You will be watched for the next four years. If we can see that you are changed man, all your past crimes will be forget. Now then, you will brought to the airport. Good day."

"Thank you, your honour. Thank you." Sly was crying his eyes out.

_So there goes year number one. Four more years! Four more years! Four more years! If you want to sign the list contact me by review. So if you want to find out what happens next, it will be here, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	10. Chapter 10

-1_So the last chapter was short and sweet. But it__'__s not going to be easy for him. A lot of people are going to make life hard for him. _

"Say-"

"He doesn't own anyone from the game." Sly yells. "Hah, you can't do evil to me."

"Oh Mister Fox. Sly's here."

"Crap." Turning away from the old fox beating the crap out of Sly.

Sly was nervous. Sly was in front of the French police academy where he would spend the next year of his life. He was nervous because even though he was done with thievery, being around cops was not something he was used to. Sly had a small duffel bag filled with his cloths, given by government. He had a nice amount of clothing and some allergen medicine. Sly knew that he had to go the guy who was running the place to find his room. Sly walked in, only to find the bully of police academy.

"Hey crook, what are you doing here?" Sly turned to see a big black Dog.

"I'm here to become a cop, like you." Sly said angrily.

"Huh, well unlike you, I'll be a honest, straight, none-bribe taking cop," He just laughed at Sly's face when he did nothing. He knew any unlicensed violence would get him sent back to Alcatraz. "Yeah, walk away, you crook."

Sly saw the door saying office.

Four months later

Carmelita was having a nice drive. She had to do a little check on Sly. She didn't mind, it was a beautifully day and after this, she would have it to all to herself. She turned her car into the parking lot of the Police Academy. She smiled as she remembered her time there. She walked inside of the great building. She went to the office right away to take care of business.

"Hello, can I help you?" The sectary asked the smiling fox.

"Yes, I have to report on Cooper." Carmelita showed her badge and the papers. The sectary looked over them and hand the papers to the fox.

"He is right now in the pool out side."

Carmelita eyebrows lifted high as she left. Sly in a trunk.

'_This just gets better and better._' She thought to herself. '_Whoa. Where did that come from?_'

She brushed it off and continued her walk fast, hoping not to miss the sight. She exited the building to the building to see an otter in swim trunks and a thin top. The otter was watching the pool. She went beside the otter and taped on his shoulder.

"Wha-Oh hi miss. You are who?"

"Carmelita Fox. I have to do my inspection on Cooper."

"Well, he is doing extraordinary. He is at the top of all his classes."

"Where is he?"

"Right there, miss Fox."

Carmelita turned her head to see a Racoon swimming in the shallow part of the pool. She watched him for a while. She saw him come towards them.

"Carmelita? How are you doing?" Sly was surprised, but something was wrong in his voice.

"Good. Now I," She never finished her sentences.

"There you are," They heard a venom voice. They turned to see three some what attractive animals, a Cat, a Lynx and a Lioness walking towards them. They were wearing some baggy clothing, but their forms still stood. Carmelita would had thought Sly would ogle, but Sly looked sad, tired, and defeated. "Where are they you pervert?"

"Where is what?" Sly asked in low monotone voice that Carmelita very worried for some reason.

"Our cloths you pervert! We already check your room, so were are they?!?" Sly began to say something before the girls interpreted him. "You know what, we are going right to the Head and get back to prison."

"Wait," Carmelita finally stepped in, "Are you telling me that you searched a room without a warrant, made assumes on your first suspect without any evidence, not bothering to check other people and you three are going to be cops?" Carmelita was mad and pissed. Who were these three floozies and how _**dare **_they treat her Racoon like that.

"We do not have answer to you, you hooker." Their leader said that blindly, unknowingly insulted the best damn cop in the whole damn world.

"I am…" But sadly to Carmelita anger and lucky for the girls because she was going to kill them, it seemed to be interrupt day.

"Hey Jenna. Like our little prank?" A dog came up the cat hand gave her a nice squeeze.

"Prank, Galvatron?" Jenna asked looking at her friends boyfriends come by and give their girls a nice pat.

"We took your clothing."

"Aww, Galva. That wasn't so nice." Her tone went room anger to playing so fast.

Galvatron looked at the quite Racoon and smirked. "So what are you doing here, you thief? Shouldn't you be raping more people?" And he laughed.

Carmelita saw pure red. She was waiting for Sly to punch the Dog but he didn't move. The dog laughed again and pushed the Sylvester in the water. The little gang laughed and left them.

Sly stood up and ran to the change rooms. Carmelita looked at the Otter.

"What the fuck was that?!?" She was boiling angry right now and she wanted answers.

"Ms Fox, as you just saw, many do not want Sly here. So they take it as their jobs to make sure he gets in trouble and goes back to jail. Some teachers do to."

"How long has this been going on?!" Carmelita was shocked by this… and at the same time, wasn't.

"Since he got here."

"Why hasn't he gone to the damn Head?" Carmelita thought of answer and prayed she was wrong.

"He is afraid to. He knows very well that any of _them_ will try to take him down if he tells. He also afraid that some of the school board that controls the police academes will favour _them _and get him sent back."

Carmelita was on the verge of tears and she was tilting dangerously over the cliff of sadness.

"What room is he in?"

The Otter told her and she ran after her Racoon.

She was at the right place. The door was half on, but she knocked anyways. She waited for a reply, but none came. She knocked a second time, only difference was that she called out, "Ringtail?".

A shuffle of feet was heard and a head pooped out.

"Carm," Sly's voice was soft. "What do you want?"

"To come in and talk with you. If that is ok, I mean."

"Sure, come in." She entered to see a mess. Sly closed the door behind her. He was dressed in a white shirt and had some shorts on. The fan was off.

"I am sorry about it I didn't have" Sly had his paws up in apologetic way.

"Sly, it's o.k." She raised her paws in the calm down gesture.

"So Carmelita, why are you here?" Sly sat down on his bed. He his voice was enough to make anyone cry.

"To check up on you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about. What those fucking jerks did was childless and you are better then by not fighting back," She gave a little laugh, "Was that lame as I thought it did?"

Sly gave a smirk. "Ya, it did."

"Look. Being picked on is wrong and painful, but having someone to lean on is the best way to get over the pain."

"Yeah." His response was still devoid of his usually happiness.

She gently punched his shoulder. "You know what? When you get your diploma, I will be in that crowd for you."

"You will?" His voice was close to his happiness that she was used to.

"You beat your ringy tail," She stood up and looked in his eyes. "Take care, Sly." She tapped his shoulder and left closing the door. Sly stood up and smiled, '_That's exactly what I needed to hear_. He left nose knot hidden under his bed as he went to clean up.

_So Sly is in the police academy and he has some ass's making his life a hell. He's close the edge, but luckily Carmelita pushed him onto the safety area. But will he fall over in the meantime? Read and find out next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._

PS

If you want to sign the list that freed Sly, just leave me a review saying so!

PSS

SO SO SORRY! MY BETA READER IS BEING LAZY! I AM NOT SAYING WHO!


	11. Chapter 11

-1_So soory about the long period of absence. Things did come up, (mostly my own laziness), but here it is, chapter 11 of His Biggest Mistake._

Evil Impute missing

"Something does no seem right here." Sly

Evil noise are every where.

"For those who love me, save me from him!"

Blood appears saying in the air 'Say the words or else'

He does not own any characters of Sly Cooper games.

Carmelita was anxious. It had been a eight months since she had seen Cooper, and she was keeping her word. It had been apparently quiet at the campus, but she did not believe that was true. She was so proud when she heard that Sly was graduating, but apparently he was going to get something extra. She had used her vacation days to see him get his diploma and also to see him in that dorky graduating outfit with the stupid hat on him. She smiled at the camera that she had in her purse. She pulled up in the drive way that was chocked up with cars. She quickly picked up her purse and locked her car doors. She remembered how her own father got his got car stolen when she was here at this time. She went directly to the office to sign in as it was monitory for security. She quickly followed the signs needlessly to the auditorium. It brought back happy memories of her time at this fine place of learning. She sat down in a very good set that promised a excellent view of the stage. Before long, they principal stood tall on the stage. Names were being called and her heart soared at the fact that Sly was not called early. She knew that they always called the very worst graduates in the beginning and the very best at the very end. She had thought he would be called sometime during the middle of it, but after a while it became clear that he was going to be at the end. She growled when she heard Galvatron corniness' names being called and heard the asshole named called, but she was hit by the realization that the principal was staring the usually speech for the best student in the whole academy. And there was only one name left, Sylvester James Andrew Cooper. She beamed with pride and joy when she heard his name was called. She began to take pictures of him when the raccoon stepped out in his dorky outfit. There was a few polite applauds and cheers for him, but she did not care. She had the few photos of him before the _prank_. Someone, she never found the person whom had started it or they would not be alive to this day, threw a rotting tomato at Sly right at his head. A bunch of Galvatron friends started to pelt Sly with rotting food and many people were laughing as if this was some sort of entertainment. Her and the people with any sense of dignity and moral were not laughing and were disgusted. One piece of garbage had knocked off his dorky hat. After what seemed like hours, but only three minutes it was finally stopped. The laughter had dimmed down, only the inconsiderate still laughing, did Galvatron revealed his master move. He looked at the shocked raccoon, his blue outfit ruined with stains of things that was once intend for food, shoved him down to the ground of the stage with a single touch.

"I think we all had enough of this silly crap. As if you could ever be a cop," He let out a ego filled laugh, suggesting that this was rehearsed. "Why don't you go back to Alcatraz and let the real people to their lives," He turned to the shocked Headand said with the most innocent voice imaginable. "I will take that award now."

At that point Sly stood up and what Carm saw made her heart break. She saw pure angry emitting from this person she had know for so long. In all her time, she had never saw this from him. It scared her to see Sly like this, angry enough to make anyone mistake him for someone else. She saw that his paws were balled up and shaking, his fur on end. She could not hear, but she was positive that he was growling. Galvatron looked at the raccoon with a smirk that made Carmelita want to rip out every tooth in his mouth and vomit at the same time.

"What are you going to do, criminal?"

At that second, she thought Sly was going to hit him. That Sly was going throw everything away that he worked for. But he surprised her by turning around and running down the stairs and made way to the doors. But as he went to the doors he had tripped and fell down. That action had brought out laughter, but it was mostly awkward laughter. Sly had stood up and ran faster ever than before Carm had ever seen him. He ripped open the doors and ran right out. Carm had followed him right away, not carrying that she left her purse or her very pricy camera behind. She was out of the doors when the Headbegan a speech for this 'event'. She had ran after the raccoon without any plan, but she knew where Sly was probably headed. She was so grateful that she was not wearing any high heels, but still he had a head start. She had turned around the corner and saw a ringy striped tail. He stopped and before even looking behind him, he uttered words that made her heart break.

"What is it?!" He spat out the words with venom that she never knew he had. "You missed your chance to hit me with crap?! Well I am right here, take your damn shot!!"

"SLY!!" She called out, her emotions taking over her. She saw him turn around with a face so shocked and horrified at what he said to the women he cared for. She saw tears running down his face.

"Carmelita. I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Stop right there," Sly looked at her with his chocolate eyes and what she saw made her want to cry. Instead of the happyness that had called home in his face, it seemed that sadness and tried had invade and taken over. "I can not believe what happened there! Where do you get the fucking balls to even contemplate such a fucking act!!"

"It's a commonly known prank, Carm. It's used for people that are huge asshole and don't deserved anything. I got what I deserved." He said that with a rigged voice that was tinted with a sadness that could not be missed.

_SMACK_

The sound of her hand smacking his face was surprising, but it felt right to her.

"How dare you say that!?"

"Carm"

"NO! You will listen to me!!" She was shouting at him. "You have done so damn well and I will not let you listen to those mother fuckers!! They fucking losers have no fucking future and they want to tear down a person who has the greatest chance in this mother fucking world. I will not let you be fooled by the fuckers. I will not let you follow them to hell! Do you hear me Sly?! Do you?!" She grabbed his shirt and was shaking out of anger and fear.

"Carm, please, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise you wont judge me or tell anyone," Sly had somehow broken her grip on him and was leaning on the wall. "When you saw me last time, you saved my life. I have been having suicidal thoughts and the day you came I had planed to hang myself. I haven't told anyone and I know that the nurse is definitely against me."

"Oh my gawd," She was shocked by this piece of information and at first she was outraged at Sly had not tolled anyone. But she realized that with people hating him, that if he went to the wrong doctor, he could wind up dead in a month. Hell, if anyone found out he has a deathly allergy, he would be swamped with orchids. "Look, once this done, I am making sure that you see a doctor. A _safe_ doctor," she said that are the look of fear on his face. "This is not something you can handle alone. Speaking of which, do you have your needles?" She saw a simple nod of his head. "Good, now I am not ordering you, but I would love if you went back to that and showed those assholes that you"

"Carm, thank you, but I need to do what I think is right. Please."

She saw the look in his face and she left him. As she made her way back, she wonder what would Sly do. As she made her way to her seat quietly, she saw the Head and Galvatron still on the stage. After waiting a few minutes, the doors were opened loudly and meant to draw attention. She and everyone else saw the dirty Raccoon walked im with a sense of determination. He made his way to the stage and waited for the Head to speak.

"It is good to see both of you here. First," The Head called off Galvatron's goons and the assholes that did the prank on stage. "Please hand me your diplomas as you have all unfit to be called officers," A shocked group of people were clutching their diplomas. "Now! I will never let any of you ever be in charge of upholding law as long I live. You might have some chance if you find a place that ignores your blacklisted résumés!" He shouted and hold mostly of the shocked Animals. "Now you, Galvatron! Hand over your graduating gown now!" The shocked dog took off his gown and handed it over. "Mr Cooper, here you are and Galvatron, I want your gown cleaned or I will sue you. All of you have until the end of this ceremony to clear out and get out before I have all you arrested for trespassing!" Sly had slipped of his ruined gown and put on the clean, fitting gown. "Galvatron, please leave as I am trying to give the best student in the academy's history. Now if I can continue this without any further interruptions…"

The rest of the speech was white nose to Carmelita, but she bubbling with such smugness. Now that was the prefect revenge; where your enemies were humiliated, there lives ruined, and you had the perfect alibi. She was happy that this year end so positively for Sly.

_Well I really hope this was good, snice I did not have anyone beta reading it. Three more years, three more years!! If you want to know what's giong to happen, read next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._

So if you want to me add you to the list just leave a review!


End file.
